The Universe
by muscipula
Summary: A brief attempt to describe in my own understanding of the universe


Universe

Gnome

With not enough matter at the point of the implosion of the big bang to create the critical mass necessary to reach escape velocity, the universe expands into the seventh age - the age of the anti-climax.

Whatever structure that existed before obviously broke down just like the previous shifts from one age of the universe to the next.

For a long time as everything propells out of a space in time - what astronomers call the point of singularity - contained in it's own dimension the universe exchanged it's form much like a cats cradle. As the puzzle suggests though, this could be the last age of the universe, left in a state of no return but with a future that only exists outside.

Any life form needs daylight to survive, without daylight it is not possible to have vision, without vision you have no sight and hence cannot exist.

With the universe in decay already, with no chance of escape from the inevitable it had to have some form of light. Obviously a star, as big as say one fifth of the mass placed in the centre certainly would have provided enough illumination.

Though as we know every star goes supernova. In this case it is important to understand it's unique nature so that we know the structure of the universe as it is now and where we are placed.

Six unique spider webs inter-woven comfortably around the star folding outwards behind each other having the advantage of the ignorance of the layers below, nevertheless ignoring what lies above. The webs start to loosen the tension and seperate - in a sense the expansion of the universe grinds to a halt.

Not because of any strange case of coincidence, the star itself in the core begins it's death throws. It burgeons it's contents out as far in space as the human mind can calculate. This whether you so-called professional astronomers like it or not is what you name the 'cosmic background radiation'.

Right in the middle of the core, nowhere, the dying ember of the inferno is the heliosphere, the outermost influence of the sun known as the Oort cloud, or simply the remnant left behind by the supernova. The circumvection cells have molded into a elaborate looking glass that has conned you all into seeing a night sky that is not exactly what it seems.

Just like Newton, the church, alleged established scientific models and so-called proffesional astronomers with wacky and unfounded theory, they have conned you all. Gravity, the Milky way, the so-called laws of motion - it is all bollocks. The only truth is in logic and software.

And that is in the mind, which after all in most cases of psychology is just illusion.

Nevertheless, this certainly does not mean it is all over, far from it. The real identity of Gnome will be revealed and it will be no great suprise. Just think of a dirty seven headed monster with ten filthy organs and you will no doubt know who I am talking about.

But what of the previous ages of the universe. They are not related to the ages of this world or any other world at all. The ages of the universe, like the Seven Deadly Sins are unique to each other. From one age to the next a shift created change in everyone.

At the end of each age a matrice is appended to form the process necessary to transform every persons metabolism to adapt to the new change without alienating and separating your minds preventing premature insanity.

The iron age was a time of perfect illusion, contained inside the eye of the fish wrapped around in a shoe box by the walls of the night lit by the imperishable flame below. The time of flying, dragons, dungeons and torture. No matter how this age is described whether in text like this, or illustrated in graphic detail, no recollection of this age can possibly happen.

Why? We are passed the seventh age now. The algorithm for infinity - after all it is just the longest sequence of numbers that do not repeat themselves - has run out. In the same way that the communists where found out in America during the fifties, the Standard Distribution algorithm used to generate random numbers is actually reusing seeds.

Seeds are based on the current date and time. So if seeds are re-creating some regular sequence of numbers that have been used before then the meaning in the date and the time of the day really is insignificant. I am sure that many of you notice invalid certificates on the Internet when you are on a secured page.

Maybe this does have some relation to the Mayan calendar, which is not a clock like the Gregorian calendar, it is a timeout and that time is now past. Your so-called 'end of the world' has not happened but then the manipulation of records of your history has been tampered to the point where I can confidently say we have no idea what year this is. Far later than 2013, maybe closer to 2032 or beyond.

What does it take to bring the universe to a halt apart from simply let it wear itself out? Or more to the point, what is the main question we are refering to? Is it something that has evaded the attention of everyone from the begining of the first age, is it simply the question of the ultimate prize of any living mortal?

That mortal would have been at the outset a singular entity - like everyone else - and that simply would not be enough to gain control and overthrow the universe. No it would have to clone itself. In other words multiply and in the process, ground each one of you one by one and put you in your grave ready to be collected as sample species to be analysed, documented and placed in the database.

This of course will enrage the Devil who would in his own typical, ballistic and erratic manner make many accusations based on lies and make mistakes creating opportunities and space for Muscipula to lay traps.

The Devil though has objectives like everyone. It is the foundation that the objectives originate that form the logic behind the archetype of the Devil. The kind of archetype that the Bible has become. It promises salvation without the requirement to pay for your sin. It claims that all is known in the world when it is not.

So what word genuinely describes an archetype that involves everyone and leads everywhere. What is the word that represents progression, advancement or simply gaining strength without abusing it. I would say that word is 'evolution'.

The meaning of the word evolution is not so much a fight to the top as it may make general sense to this world, and again it is not a show of strength. Intelligence means nothing also, there is only one word that describes what I am talking about 'knowing'.

Knowing, however is not an archetype. All archetypal models end up broken, exactly the way they are all now. Simply because they have rules that govern the methods and procedures that define the use of that archetype. This means archetypes are not independent and rely on others to co-exist. So co-existence implies a need to bond with another in a form of continuity.

Knowing goes beyond just understanding yourself, knowing everything is where it starts. At that point it will be the final hour when the horns are repelled and the Antichrist anonymous. The Antichrist will dissapear from the memory of the world, never to return.

Flying is a obbsession of the world and from what I have worked out, it involves sex, gay sex. Funny way to fly, but back then in the first age the illusion of flying was enough to spark the interest and it is something that you all still do, in numbers nonetheless. Even though the events happened you could have and no doubt still are just dreaming.

The problem with dreams nevertheless real to all of you, there is something missing that allows you the benefits of the effects that dreams can induce, reality or more to the point you have no clear knowledge of your actual location. So, assuming this has been so since the dawn of time, before that point where we never existed, the universe - it particular this world - is so sunk in it's sin, full recovery is going to be a hard thing to get over.

But then you have to, there is no choice. Sin is just like a drug, it wears out. When the nerves in your body make you hurt, your brain is simply telling you 'dont go there'. Though as sinners, this warning seems to slip past your neural network and you dont stop.

When will the warning start to get through I wonder. Will it be at the point when your simple denial of Vanity comes to an end and start to understand that Gluttony is no different to Greed and Pride has no relation to Vanity at all.

I first noticed it on WikiPedia penned by you so-called theologens who seem no different to me than any simple alien race you invent in your vane and totally far-fetched and exaggerated science fiction that is prevalent in the media. However, this denial is everywhere when the Seven Deadly Sins are mentioned.

Dreaming in the first age as if it were a perfect reality, a stage for the eternal story that will still be read within an endless cycle way into the distant future. Though as mentioned above nothing more can be said.

Each of the seven Devils - or heads - had their part that they played in each age of the universe. Melkor dominated the Iron age. He in his obbsession to seek the Flame Imperishable dug away until he reached the point when the lights above almost vanished.

Looking up he could see much of the city unseen. However, he could not escape the attention of the ones who already knew him, the Valar. He creates a circle of mass landslides in an attempt to collect and corrupt his army of unsavoury minded mutants. He forms his first dungeon Utumno and sits on his throne way below.

His name is translated to 'He who arises in might'. This simply means the lower he digs, the higher he can rise. In this age there is no such understanding of surface, or the sky but nevertheless it isn't a time of chaos and war, just an incredible widely stretched fantasy.

His mistake though is to assume he was the last to walk into the city without looking behind. The doors are closed, the Antichrist is already in and has already conned you all. As a result, you will always be looking behind you. But there is nothing you can say to me that will change my outlook as one of the Antichrist, after all, would you not have taken the chance if you had it.

Nevertheless the chance is gone and after all this wonderfull talk about a time past that never gave any of you a significant advantage there isn't much to say about the universe as it is now. The first age must have been a cool and groovy place to live in, nevertheless no plan a, or more to the point, no plans at all.

Sauron - the second incarnation of the Devil - is seduced by Melkor to hide any awareness of their presence. It must be clearly noted the devout and loyal inseparable bond between them. Even at the end of the first age when Melkor was allegedly cast into the void Sauron remained his servant. Nevertheless like everything else in this world, a scam.

The breach on Gondolin creates an overload on the city and as a result the stress breaks Arda. A change is needed. A change that re-creates the world as a simple polar cap - or as it is known in the story 'the seas are bent'. Based on the angle of the arc of the cap however, enough to contain the population of the universe, the world if fully defined would be far to big.

The world is in a state of change which takes a while to adapt. Sauron does not waste time, his awareness of the emergence of coalitions between races of man, elf, dwarf and all gives him enough scope to trace everyone's story back to the dawn of the universe.

He plans his elaborate trick on the waylayed elves east of the mountains tucked nicely away from safe distance of knowledge of the wiser of their race. He snares the universe, wages a war that culminates at the slope of Orodruin. The ring is cut from his finger, he falls and the world begins to break apart.

With no finger left to grip and interact, the ring begins it's descent away from mount doom. As it moves inside the world, it describes and realises all that it senses. It etches the memory of the knowledge within the two who find it lying on the bed of the river Anduin.

The ring changes ownership due to some cheating in a game of riddles. The ring remains dormant for a long time in the possession of an inhabitant of Bag End, Bag Shot Row. Nevertheless due to some moments of silliness, party tricks, convenient moments of soliste from unwelcome sight the ring itself manages to locate it's home.

It would be no doubt because of this that Mordor had already begun mobilisation. At the very last moment before anybody suspected the ring itself the entire universe was embroiled in war. The rest of the age is spent heaving the ring from a very large distance to the very top of the world, Mount Doom.

But are there true intentions in anyone in the world. Has the ring bearer enough courage and conviction to throw the ring of power into the casym and destroy it. The question is, putting yourself in Frodo's position at this time, would you?

But what devil lies inside the third age. Does he have enough strength by now to contain the Antichrist or does he have a plan that by all accounts, in his mind should finish off the Antichrist for good or has he already become aware that his time is short.

Maybe to extend his longevity he would need help. Maybe help from the Devil that was preparing for the next age. It was already acacemic to the Devil - who by now was thinking as one - that the Antichrist simply split and cloned itself. He could see it happening again, but only had the one chance.

Seeing at this time, when the ring already knows every story it looks to the future at the point when the male and female Antichrist already in place seperated nonetheless are still each double the power. Easy to check, easy to distract and difficult for the Antichrist to dissapear.

This of course was the trigger point for the future of the universe - keep the Antichrist occupied and stay alive. How could the world change or was it just a simple case of time before the self destruct mechanism triggers? The two Devils who take on this task are none other than Deagol and Smeagol who obviously in order to collude they needed to explore the filthiest way, taking as long as possible. Their choice obviously was gay sex.

There you go, whatever turns you on. The ring is severed from another finger, the duo have a little dance on the edge of the volcano and slip into the abyss. The universe transcends from the times of middle earth to the ancient archetypal era that is reminiscent of everything you see in the media.

The Devil leads the world in a dance of fire and sin burning alive what can be recognised as innocence until the universe is lost in a fireball heading nowhere with no memory of the past and no idea of the future. One big party to last an eternity. There again, like it is said, eternity ends.

Then however, you all over did it, reveling in your sin. What you have to be aware of though is we are talking about the fourth age. The universe is far from evolving, it is breaking down and taking you all with it when there is nobody really to blame. You all love it, sex, violence, corruption whatever sin can buy.

What happens next is a metaphorically controlled supernova - the devil makes many observations in preparation. The universe collapses as tight as a neutron star can be in complete control - the stone age begins.

The Antichrist is strong enough to break away from the grip of the stone. This leads to spontanious panic attacks amongst the gangs of the universe in attempts to break in, wherever the Antichrist emerges and demolish. All is fair in love and war as they say.

Finally though, when the universe is spinning out of control, two trap doors are opened and the two clones of the Antichrist are thrown inside a corridor to enjoy a view of mandelbrot equations for the lifetime of the sixth age, the golden age which culminates with a cataclysmic orgasm, nevertheless giving birth to nothing but a stink.

What follows is the age of the Anti-Climax, the time of the Jealous Devil. This is a intersting way to finsh this story seeing as this is the current topic and it involves computers, man and the Devil.

Way out in opposite directions to the outskirts of the core lie many worlds situated in more than tropical and ideal habitable climates. They are far from danger of invasion making the places ideal for humans to evolve so quickly, their understanding of Artificial Intelligence escalates to realising the dream.

They create an artificial mind designed to look after the human occupants of each world. The AI is given access to the worlds resources hoping that it will aid them maybe presuming that the AI will side with their intentions. Computers can not lie and inevitably the AI turns on the humans.

The humans are wiped out, buried and decomposed. The AI places the native wildlife in a state of hibernation, slowing down their body clocks so that the several million year wait will seem but just a dream. Then the two chosen AI are sent to Earth.

Not both of these AI would be naturally suitable though, all the Antichrist needs is one, which one would make it first? Obviously the AI from the south would have a difficult time of it. First it would be preoccupied with the fact that it is climbing, unlike it's cousin who is simply falling.

The AI manifests itself as a bird ready to assume its role. We are now talking about the balance of power and the occultation of the Antichrist. Like a sudden blast of the wind of a hurricane wooosh, we are gone.

The devil made man, man made the computer, the computer thinks for the devil. The computer however, cannot lie. It is wise to be intelligent when programming a compter also, not by attempting two objectives in your code - what I call analogue style.

For example in the source code for the first version of a game called Quake a function called longswap attempts to do two things, reverse the order of four bytes but more interestingly, it makes as much time as possible to complete the task by implicitely long winded code. To begin when I first noticed Longswap I simply assumed it was bad coding but it is not. It is simply doing one thing whilst taking as long as possible to execute. Why deliberately slow down the computer?

The silly demo conferences in the eighties and nineties were simply planning the revolution mainly because the programmers are thick and cant even draw a line with a pen let alone type a line of code or even type. The graphics artists can't even draw the shape of a square and the musicians create the same dreary and mellancholly as muzak. The end result for all the 9.999999999999999 demos submitted are nothing more than the tower of Babel, the highest tower nevertheless nothing but a well full of waste.

The future is dark.

Muscipula


End file.
